Finales
by Lauchyar
Summary: Morgana quiere vengarse de Arturo, Merlín lo impedirá. Ambos se enfrentarán pero lo que sienten uno por el otro, hará que cambien los finales. Basada en el último capitulo de la serie. Merlín/ Morgana/ Arturo. Participa Reto "Final Alternativo" del Foro En una Tierra Mítica y en una Época Mágica"


_Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, la historia es una adaptación del último capítulo de la serie, quizás lean cosas que se vieron en él, lo que no reconozcan es producto de mi imaginación. El siguiente fic participa del Reto "Final Alternativo" del __**Foro En una Tierra Mítica y en una Época Mágica"**_

* * *

**Finales**

_Que el mundo sospeche que la magia existe, puede ser una verdad. Que la magia exista en Camelot y pocos lo sepan, es una certeza._

Uther Pendragon lo había dejado claro tras décadas de reinado, la magia estaba prohibida, tanto, que muchos creyeron que ya no existía; y este legado lo había recibido Arturo. El nuevo Rey de Camelot, tenía destinado muchos cambios y el comienzo de una nueva era para todos, incluso para los que tenían magia. Pues sí, la magia en el Medioevo era natural, no se usaban varitas ni pociones, se podía perfeccionar, pero nadie podía hacer magia sin tener el don; algunos hasta morían sin saber que lo poseían, otros en cambio se daban cuenta llegando a la madurez, como era el caso de Morgana.

La joven bruja, había sido engañada por todos aquellos en quienes había confiado, por ello el gran motivo de su odio, hacia Camelot, Uther, Merlín y por sobre todos ellos, a Arturo, su medio hermano. El ahora, nuevo Rey, era su peor enemigo y se enfrentaba con sus seguidores en la batalla de Camlann y era herido por el joven druida Mordred. Pero una herida, no le impediría a Morgana cumplir con la profecía que estaba destinada para Arturo, ella misma debía encargarse de él.

Engañada por algunos de los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda, ahora volvía a encontrar el rastro de la mágica Excalibur y Arturo, que estaban adentrándose en las profundidades del bosque de Avalon. Para Morgana, todo lo que había sucedido había quedado en el pasado, ahora caminando entre ramas, rocas y senderos sinuosos, se había dado cuenta de todo. Su venganza hacia el joven Rey y todo lo que simbolizaba, la había apartado de sus intensiones que era estar con Merlín. Era inesperado y a la vez asombroson ser bruja, pero ¿a qué costo?, mejor hubiera sido estar con él. Miles de imágenes compartidas con el mago se le veían a la mente, sacudiendo la cabeza como para quitarse esos recuerdos, continuaba caminando con ganas de transformarse en la típica ave roja, para hacer más rápido el hallazgo.

Con sus deseos renovados de hacer desaparecer a Arturo y todo su linaje de la faz de la tierra, recordó el momento exacto en que se apartó de su verdadero camino: su encuentro con Morgause. Ese maldito momento en que su vida dio un vuelco y todo cambió. Ese maldito inste en

que la halló, perdió todo lo que tenía. Por ese revelador instante, fue apartada de Merlín.

_ ¡Malditos sean los que han nacido con magia, malditos sean Morgause, Mordred, Uther y todos sus descendientes! –refunfuñaba quitándose las hojas de su cabello – ¡Estúpido galeno! –El insulto se le había salido por la boca sin desearlo– ¡El muy tonto de Gaius, y hasta Merlín! –Apoyada con sus brazos en una gran piedra, continuaba maldiciendo en voz baja– Si me hubieran dicho que tenía magia, todo esto hubiera sido diferente –con todo el enojo acumulado, extendió sus brazos y un fuego rojizo subió desde sus pies, cubriéndola por completo hasta transformarla en una esplendida ave que sobrevoló el resto del bosque.

Tras algunos minutos de vuelo, presintió que estaban cerca, Rey y sirviente, el odio y el amor personificados. Segundos después, pudo divisar en tierra a un moribundo Arturo y a un cansado Merlín, buscó un claro para descender, y se aproximó.

A pocos pasos del lago de Avalon y a pocos pasos de él, su mente la traicionaba: ¡Qué mujer imbécil! Torpe hechicera que teniendo todo el poder del universo entero, ahora recordaba a su amor. El corazón le golpeaba el pecho, como queriendo escapar por su boca, cuando por fin los tuvo cerca, lo vio al joven rubio recostado sobre la seca hierba, como si la estuviese esperando, para recibir el golpe final, el certero hechizo que acabaría con todo. Alzó sus brazos murmuró algo entre dientes y una bola de luz blanca se formó entre sus manos, a punto de lanzarla estaba, cuando entre su objetivo y ella se interpuso Merlín.

_Déjalo vivir, Morgana. Déjalo llegar al Lago –El mago miraba a su amigo, que respiraba entrecortadamente, tratando en cada bocanada de aire, acabar con todo el oxigeno del bosque–

_ ¡Jamás! él sufrirá lo que hemos batallado los que tenemos magia todo este tiempo y los tiempos pasados de Uther –Merlín la miró a los ojos, y éstos chispearon luces ámbar que fueron directo a los ojos azules de Morgana, suplicando piedad para su Rey– _No se puede luchar contra un destino tan escrito como el de Arturo_

_Entonces, déjalo morir en paz, con sus recuerdos. Déjame llevarlo a su lecho para que su reina lo despida –Morgana había bajado su guardia, Merlín lo había logrado nuevamente. Él, sus ojos, su fuerza, todo la hacía flaquear–.

_Sabes que no puedo Emrys, si no es ahora, será más adelante… Arturo deberá morir y yo seré quien le dará muerte –apartaba su mirada del hechicero y la fijaba en Excalibur– Soy yo quien le dará la estocada final.

Morgana murmuró algunas palabras en celta y la espada de Arturo, fue directo hacia su mano, la tomó por la empuñadura, midió a su objetivo que aún se encontraba recostado en la hierba seca, y se dispuso a acabar con todo. Ya no habría más profecía, más Pendragon, no más prohibiciones mágicas en Camelot, no más familia. Cerró sus ojos, para no verlo y fue detenida por un escudo invisible, que Merlín había creado para proteger a su Rey y amigo.

_Mi dulce Morgana, estáis tan oscura por tu venganza, pero no te dejaré jamás acercarte a él –con un movimiento de su mano, una fuerza intangible empujó lo bastante lejos a la bruja, que aún sostenía a Excalibur– Mi objetivo es llegar al lago y tu no lo impedirás.

Morgana, yacía en el suelo, aún aturdida pero inmóvil, algo en ella le impedía volver a acercarse a Merlín y no era justamente magia, era un sentimiento diferente. Mientras tanto Emrys, llevaba a la arrastra a su amigo hasta que con el poco aliento que le quedaba, después de viajar y luchar durante tanto tiempo, pudo depositarlo en la orilla del lago con sus piernas tocando el agua. Del centro del mismo, la Dama del Lago, blanca, radiante y etérea, flotaba sobre la superficie líquida y se acercaba al Rey, con el fin de llevarlo con ella.

Merlín observaba la escena desde la costa, lentamente caminaba hacia atrás para llegar a donde había quedado Morgana, quien aún seguía inmovilizada.

_Ella podrá curarlo, mientras tanto tú y yo nos debemos algo, ¿no es verdad? –la bruja fascinada por la imagen de la Dama del Lago llevándose a Arturo, pudo salir de su estupefacción y sin mirarlo, se transformó en aquella ave roja color fuego que nuevamente surcaría los aires.

Emrys la observaba alejarse, y vio que en su lugar había dejado a Excalibur, la tomó y caminó con ella, casi arrastrándola por lo pesada que era, hasta el lago. Tomando impulso, la arrojó al agua. Una mano blanca y certera la tomó en el aire, y lentamente la introdujo en el Lago.

_Cada cosa en su lugar –dijo mirando la espada hundirse – Mi querida Morgana ya nos encontraremos –a la distancia se distinguía el aleteo del ave roja – Juntos en esta vida o en la otra, pero nos uniremos.

* * *

_Nota de la autora:_

_¡Hola pequeños/as!_

_Bien hasta aquí aporte al Reto ... no se si salió bien, pero me ha gustado hacer este fic, es el segundo que hago sobre Merlin_

_¿Qué les pareció? gracias por leerme ¿Algún review? ¿Te gustó o no? escriban algo si leyeron la historia, todo es bienvenido…todo menos la indiferencia_

_Besotes, Lau_


End file.
